Dolce Fine
by StoryBookDreams
Summary: It's Miyu's turn to shine, she gets an invitation to participate in a festival with her awesome violin playing. Unfortuantely, things take a twist in science class. For better or for worse? You'll have to read to find out more.
1. An Invitation

**Dolce Fine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! It belongs to Mika Kawamura

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. The wind was blowing gently in the breeze giving the leaves a crackling sound as it passed by. The house was silent except for a noise that came from none other than our favorite blonde. Miyu was practicing her violin in her room and everyone in the house put down their chores to listen to the beautiful noise. It was upbeat, but it had emotion and soul in it. When you closed your eyes, all you could see was a dark blue glow around a stage. There was a single spotlight, but no one was there. You could hear the music being played though. It was as if the music was enshrouding you in a sea of notes. It sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the household that was listening, in a good way. Not the bad-aura-feeling shiver, but a tingling sensation. When the song was finished, the blonde sighed a deep breath, as to let out everything she was holding in while playing. She loved playing the violin, she loved music in general, but her favorite instrument was the violin. It was so different because most people think of it as a boring, classical instrument. But in reality, there's many different ways to play it. You can play jazz or rock on it, which is incredible to Miyu. It's like the instrument has a secret weapon and it wouldn't let anything touch it. There was some sort of glow or barrier around it that made Miyu feel secure whenever she played. She has been playing since she was 7 and has improved greatly. From an amateur playing of "Happy Birthday" to her unique rock version of "Ave Maria" and other complicated pieces.

"Oi!" called a voice which broke her cloud of thoughts.

"What is it?" she replied not even bothering to open her eyes because she knew who the voice belonged to.

"If you're done playing your little songs, it's time for you to do your chores." said a teasing Kanata

That snapped Miyu out of her trance. She hated it whenever Kanata did that, whether teasing or meaning it for real, she hated it. To her, he was an ignorant jerk who can't be passionate about anything whenever he made a comment like that. She knew he was teasing her most of the times, but it still angered and upset her. He was so inconsiderate. This time, he had really made her snap, it wasn't different from the usual teasing, but this time was different. She was tired from practicing and she was fed up with all his derogatory comments.

"You know what?!" she said raising her voice. "Just because you have nothing that you're passionate about or having to try hard at something because you're Mr. I'm-So-Perfect-At-Everything doesn't mean you can insult me like that! You know how hard I try, no you don't! You're just a stupid, inconsiderate JERK!" And with that, she put down her violin and ran out of her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kanata just stood there with a very readable, shocked expression. He was only teasing and hadn't expected her to snap like that. He felt terrible, he didn't mean to make her angry or to make her cry. He just loved teasing her to show that he cared for her. He knew that he went too far sometimes, but it was never on purpose, it was just his personality.

"Crap. I'm such an idiot." he said as he raked his hand through his hair.

"He is such an idiot." said Miyu as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. _"I didn't mean to yell at him like that, but he just makes me so mad when he does that. I know he's kidding, but still. He doesn't have to do it all the time."_

~~~~~~~~~at dinner that night~~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong with you two today? You haven't said a word since this afternoon." asked the concerned baby sitter pet, Wanya.

"Daa?" asked Ruu.

"Why don't you ask Kanata." said a slightly annoyed Miyu.

_"Crap. She's still mad at me." _thought Kanata. "It's nothing, okay. Don't worry about it, especially you Ruu." he said as he ruffled the little alien baby's hair.

"Daa." Ruu replied slightly happier.

~~~~~~~~~later that night~~~~~~~~~

Miyu was sitting at their usual spot breathing in the cold, fresh air and gazing at the moon. When Kanata came out of the bathroom, he was breathless when he saw his blonde friend so beautiful under the moonlight. It wasn't like it was the first time he's seen her under the moon. But today felt different. She had a slight glow and the moon was illuminating her hair and features making them shine. She looked so peaceful and mature, unlike her usual childish self. He was snapped out of his trance when she turned around and her eye caught his.

"What do you want?" she murmured so softly that it sounded like a lullaby to Kanata's ears. He stared at the blonde racking his brain for an answer that he couldn't quite grasp at the moment. She was too angelic that he couldn't make his brain and mouth work properly. She sat there, staring and waiting for a reply before she decided to ask again. "What do you want?" she asked slightly louder and more annoyed. Finally, Kanata snapped out of it and gave her one of the most annoying replies ever "Nothing." She was too tired to argue so she just rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the moon. A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he sat down next to her. Silence lasted for a couple of moments before he began to speak. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "What?" she asked. He took a deep breath and began his apology. "I'm sorry for this afternoon. I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just-" "Being your usual idiotic self?" she cut in. "Well, I wouldn't say-" he began before he caught the glare the blonde was beginning to give. "Ok, fine. You're right, I was being my usual idiotic self and I'm sorry. I can't help, I'm just like that." The deafening silence was killing the brunette while the blonde was pondering on what to say next. Finally she spoke. "It's okay, I guess. I mean I should be used to your teasing remarks by now. It's just that I'm so fed up with you teasing me, especially about playing the violin. The other things are irrelevant compared to this. I really, really love playing and I hate when you criticize me about it." Unable to think of anything to say, Kanata just replied with a soft "I'm sorry." "It's alright, no use keeping a grudge forever. Just, try not to do it so much anymore. Please?" she said as she got up. He smiled and said "Okay, I promise." She stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night." "Night." Miyu left to go to bed leaving a smiling Kanata on the porch. He stared at the moon a bit longer before retiring to his room himself.

The next morning, our sleeping brunette was awakened by the sound of Miyu's scream. He rushed to where the noise was coming from afraid that his blonde was in trouble. But what he found was the exact opposite. She was in the kitchen, still in her pajamas, jumping up and down and screaming for joy. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she was safe and unharmed. Even though he promised to be less teasing, you can't really pass up an opportunity like this, so he said "Why are you screaming so loudly baka. Some people are trying to sleep. And I thought you never got up this early." She turned around and stopped jumping completely unaware of his presence earlier. "Oh, Kanata! Guess what?!" she said too happy to even care that he just insulted her. "What?" he said sounding completely uninterested. But this didn't effect Miyu. "I got invited! Aren't you happy for me?!" " I can't be if you don' tell me where you got invited." he said sarcastically. "It's not where I got invited, it's what. Anyways, I got invited to participate in the Annual Heiomachi Music Festival!" she said practically screaming when a sleepy Ruu and a half awake Wanya came in. "What is that ?" "Daa?" "Oh, morning guys. It's exactly what the title says. It's an annual music festival here at Heiomachi and I got invited to participate as one of the performers." she said full of glee. "Congratulations!" Wanya said. "Daa!" "Thanks guys. What about you Kanata, what do you think?" "I-" he paused to think about what he promised the other night. "-I think it's awesome." he said smiling. Now if this were normal circumstances, Miyu would be suspicious, but she was too happy to care or notice. On the other hand, Wanya and Ruu noticed, but decided not to question it. "So when is the festival Ms. Miyu?" "Oh, uhmm.... this Sunday." "This Sunday? Well, that doesn't give you enough time to practice does it. Don't you think they should've been nicer and give you more time." said Kanata in his "nice" phase. "Don't be silly Kanata. Do you know who participates in this? Professionals and really talented people. Those people don't need all that time, because they're good so they're expected to have enough time. Everybody gets equal time to practice, so it is fair." "But-"he started. "Never mind" he quickly finished not wanting to start another argument.

"I better get more practicing done! Wanya, do you mind if I skip out on my chores this week? I want to practice as much as I can. I promise I'll make it up after! Please, I beg you."

"Well, I don't mind Ms. Miyu. But you should ask Master Kanata, considering he will be the person to have to fill in for your chores. Kanata spit out the milk he was drinking when he heard this comment. _"What? No way, I won't do her chores for her! That's going too far." _Lost in his thought, he didn't realize the blonde that came a mere inches away from him. "Please, Kanata. I really want to get as much practicing as possible." she said with big puppy dog eyes and holding her hands together. _"Don't do it Kanata!" _"I-" he stopped and looked at the pleading girl's face and finally gave in. "Fine. But you have to do all my chores next week." "Yes! Thank you so much Kanata!" she said as she started to hug the now blushing brunette. "Daa!" Seeing his parents hugging excited Ruu and he wanted to join in too.

"I hate to interrupt this, but you two will be late if you don't hurry." Wanya said

"Hai!" replied a cheerful Miyu and a weak reply from our blushing brunette. "Daa!" Ruu said completely oblivous to what they were replying to.

~~~~~~~~~at lunch~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?!" Nanami and Aya screamed so loud that Miyu flinched back just a little. "Y-You guys. Keep it down." "Sorry, but seriously Miyu! That is so awesome! Only pros and really talented people get to perform there." Nanami said "Not that you're not extremely talented yourself." she quickly added. "Yea Miyu, that's really good! I can't believe you got invited." Aya said. "I know, I was so shocked and happy when I found out. I mean, I auditioned but I never thought I would actually get a part."Miyu said. "Well, you're going to have to practice alot more now. But how are you going to handle your chores too?"stated Nanami. "Oh, I've got that covered. Kanata said he would do them for me." Miyu said. _ding dong _"Oh, there's the bell. We better get to class." Miyu said. "Hai!" replied the two. "But really, I can't believe that Kanata would say yes to something like that so easily. Did you have to bribe him or something?" Nanami said while rushing off to class with her friends. "Yea, did you Miyu?" said Aya "Nah. He's actually pretty nice deep down." The voices became foggier as the girls got closer to the classroom, completely unaware that a certain pink haired girl was listening to their conversation. And you do not want to know what the aura was like around her now.

~~~~~~~~~back to science class~~~~~~~~~~

"Today, we are going to be using very dangerous chemicals, so be careful. All the girls should've tied their hair up right?" said the science teacher (A/N: Sorry, I don't remember his or her name, and if they ever even metioned it though. Okay, sorry continue.)

"Hai, sensei!" replied all the girls. "Remember to be careful to keep the chemicals away from your eyes because they're very harmful. So no playing around, got it." "Hai!" replied the class. "You may begin."

Miyu and her group, which was Aya and Nanami and herself, started on the experiment with no problem. Meanwhile, Chris is at her group just staring at the table and muttering "Kanata found out Miyu had an important concert and he immediately wanted to help her. He agreed to do her chores under one condition. If she kissed him. And then their lips grew nearer and nearer until-" BOOM! Chris snapped. "So you too have been playing lovers huh. All you wanted was a kiss, but then you're going to get married and then and then. AHHHH!!!!"

Chris's sudden rampage shocked everyone and they started huddling back trying to escape the classroom and the girl's rage. As Miyu tried to back away, Chris grew nearer and nearer. "So the condition was a kiss huh?" "Err, Chris, What are you talking about?" "YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU-YOU ARRGH!!!" _CRASH! _

Kanata and Santa were almost out the door trying to escape from Chris's wrath when all of a sudden they heard a crash and a familiar scream.

"Ahh!"

Kanata whipped around at the sound of the voice to find Miyu on the floor with her hands pressed against her eyes and tears flowing out, a broken test tube on the floor with some spilled liquid and a raging Chris standing a few feet in front of her.

"Miyu!"

_to be continued_

A/N: How was it? This is my first fanfic series, so I'm a little nervous. Tell me what you think and if you want me to update or take this story and trash it. I actually came up with this idea when I was daydreaming in the bathroom. -_- hehe. I started with some chemicals spilling on me and then having to go to the hospital. And then I thought, this would be a great fanfic. And then the pieces started rolling together. At first, I didn't know what to put for her talent, drawing or some kind of instrument. It was down between drawing and violin when I finally decided on the violin because the drawing wouldn't work. (You'll see what I mean later.) And another reason I chose it and not some other instrument is 1) I play the violin (and piano) and 2) I was currently listening to this song Black Diamond (violin version) by Nana Mizuki, which is Utau in Shugo Chara. X) And if you want, you could check out the song. Just search it on youtube or google. That's what I was listening to at first and the whole time I was writing this. It was mainly for me to describe how Miyu was playing at the beginning. Listen to it if you can. x) It took me a long time to figure out the title. I wanted a music term like title, but I couldn't find just one word that fit or clicked. So, I decide to create my own and it clicked. x) So, I'm happy. Btw, if you don't know, the title Dolce Fine, means Sweet End x). ps. sorry this A/N is so long, I promise it won't be this long for others. Let's wrap this up. Thank you for reading. Reviews/Suggestions/Criticisms accepted, but try to be as less harsh as possible, thanks. I hope you all ask for me to continue this because I had fun writing it and I would like to continue it too. Thank you, have a nice day/night. x) R&R


	2. At The Hospital

**Dolce Fine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa!Daa!Daa! It belongs to Mika Kawamura. But I do own this fanfic.

The image of Miyu crying in pain kept resounding in Kanata's mind while he and his friends were waiting outside the emergency room for any news of their blonde friend. The event had happened so fast, none them knew how to react.

_Flashback_

_"Ahh!"_

_Kanata whipped around at the sound of the voice to find Miyu on the floor with her hands pressed against her eyes and tears flowing out, a broken test tube on the floor with some spilled liquid and a raging Chris standing a few feet in front of her._

_"Miyu!"_

_Kanata felt like his world turned dark and his feet were glued to the floor. He just stood there staring at the commotion going on. Nanami and Aya on the other hand, immediately rushed to Miyu's side. The teacher who came back in from trying to escape Chris's rage saw the scene and quickly what to do. He gave out the orders to the students all around. He had Aya and Nanami help Miyu towards the sink to wash out her eyes, he gave one kid an order to call the hospital, another kid was to inform the principal and a group of kids were holding back Chris from further destruction._

_end of flashback_

After a few more minutes, one of the nurses came out and told them the news. "Your friend should be fine. She had on her safety goggles so only a couple drops of liquid went into her eyes. She needs to rest for a while so she is going to stay in the hospital. The doctor will tell you more about her condition and there's one more thing. Someone needs to contact her parents or some adult family member. That's all." she said as she walked away

A few moments of silence occured while the gang was deciding whether to ask Kanata to go or not because they didn't think he would want to go and leave Miyu.

"I'll go." Kanata mumbled.

Kanata breathed a deep sigh of relief while walking away. _"Thank goodness she's ok." _

~~in Miyu's room~~

_tick tock tick tock_

All I could hear was the sound of the clock ticking the seconds away. Time seemed to be slowing down. Everything was dark and all I could rely on to know that I was still alive was the clock. I was scared beyond belief. I wanted to be a little girl again and cry into my father's strong arms. I was almost at the point where I was going to cry when the door suddenly clicked open.

"Miyu!" I heard

I tried to distinguish the sound the voices to figure out who the voices belonged to but failed. I had to ask even though I didn't want to.

"Who are you?" I said

"Miyu, It's us, Aya and Nanami." the voice said sounding a little upset

"And Santa." a voice added, probably belonging to the said boy

I nodded in reply, not knowing what to say. The door clicked open again. The revealed person turned out to be the doctor.

"I assume you three are her friends?" he said.

_"Three? I heard Aya, Nanami and Santa. But, then, where's Kanata?_

"Yes. Sensei, what's her condition?" the same voice from before, which it was Nanami.

"As the nurse should have told you, some of the chemical went into her eyes. Fortunately, her goggles were on correctly, lessening the amount. It should be temporary, but we aren't definitely sure. But she is currently blind." the doctor explained.

5 hearts fell at the phrase "She is currently blind." (A/N: Yes 5, I can count. Just read.) It was at that moment that Kanata had decided to walk in. His brain was trying to figure out what the words meant. _"Blind. What? That's impossible. Blind means..."_

"Kanata!" Santa called when he saw his friend back. Miyu's ears perked up at the sound of her brunette's name.

"Yea?" Kanata mumbled.

"How did they take it?" Santa asked. Miyu was throughly confused. _"Who were they?" _she thought while the two friends spoke. Finally after the conversation was over and she was still unable to find out who "they" were, she asked "Who are "they"?"

The 4 heads suddenly turned at the direction of the voice. "Your parents, Miyu." Aya said. Miyu realized from the answer that she hadn't even thought about her parents since she's been here. _"Kanata told them right? What are they going to do? Are they going to come back to Japan? or stay in America?" _she thought

"-iyu. Miyu!" said the voice bringing Miyu back to earth.

"Yes?" she said trying to face the direction of the voice, but unable to.

"Chris and our other classmates are here." said Nanami.

_"Chris?" _thought Miyu. Suddenly the scene started to pour back inside Miyu's mind. She remembered everything that led up to her being hospitalized and blind.

_flashback_

_"So the condition was a kiss huh?" Chris said_

_"Err, Chris, What are you talking about?" asked a confused and scared Miyu_

_"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU-YOU ARRGH!!!" _

_Miyu was scared out of her mind. Chris snapped alot, but this time, it was different and unexpected. She tried to figure out why Chris would be angry at her, but nothing came up. Chris started to pick up a test tube full of liquid that was conveniently within her reach. _

_"Chris, what are you do-" Miyu began_

_"Ahh!" _

_Chris had thrown the liquid at Miyu. The chemical was unintentionally thrown at Miyu's eye level. When Chris heard the scream, she dropped the test tube, but did not snap out of her rage. She calmed down slightly, but was still steaming mad. _

_Miyu was crying in pain. It hurt so much. It was as if her eyes were on fire. It burned so much that she felt like her eyes were going to fall out and she was hoping it would so she couldn't feel the burning pain anymore._

"Miyu?" a cautious voice said causing the flashback to end.

It was Chris, although Miyu couldn't tell.

"Who is it?" she tentatively asked.

"...." Chris was too upset and guilty to reply. So one of the other classmates did for her. "It's Chris and your other classmates." it said.

"Oh."

A few moments of silence passed before Chris decided to speak.

"How are you feeling, Miyu?" she asked.

_"How am I feeling? What do you think a blind person feels? Especially when talking to the cause of its blindness. Sigh. I know it's not entirely her fault I guess. But I hate this!!" _Miyu thought but replied with a simple "I'm fine."

"Er, good. Ummm. I'm really, truly sorry Miyu." Chris said sincerely.

_"Wow, she sounds so upset and sincere. This is the first time I've ever heard her like this." _Miyu thought "It's ok Chris, it's not your fault."

_"Not her fault?!" _thought everyone in the room, even the nurse.

"I'm seriously ok." she said while forcing a huge smile.

"I-" Chris began before she got cute off by the nurse. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over. Except for family members. So come back tomorrow."

"Hai." grumbled (almost) everyone gloomily.

Everyone piled out leaving Miyu and Kanata alone.

"Kanata?" Miyu asked not knowing if he was still here

"Yea?" Kanata replied shocked at the sudden voice

_"Thank goodness he's still here." _she thought

"Ummm, what did my parents say?" she said as she tried to reach for Kanata

Kanata saw this, not knowing what she was doing, but knowing that she was about to fall, he quickly went up to her and grabbed onto her arms. "They were pretty shocked I guess. They asked why and how and stuff. The usual."

"Oh, I see." she said while hanging onto Kanata' arm. She felt safer and alive when she could feel something or someone. "Did they say anything about coming here?"

"Uh, no. Sorry." he said

"I see." she said depressed slightly

It was quiet for a while before Kanata decided to speak again.

"So how are you really feeling?" he asked

"W-what?" she said startled by the sudden question and the question itself.

"You said you were fine, but how are you really feeling?" Kanata stated

"I said I was fine." she said. _"Damn, he's sharp."_

"No you're not. I can tell. I've been living with you for a year. I can tell when you're lying. And you were totally lying through your teeth."

"Uh." was all she could say not knowing how to reply.

She couldn't believe how sharp he was. How was she really feeling? She felt terrible and told him so.

"Terrible." she finally said. "I feel awful. I can't see anything and I'm scared." she said starting to cry. She suddenly pulled herself closer to Kanata giving him a hug. He was shocked at this sudden closeness, but quickly wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her.

"I'm scared, Kanata. I-I don't k-know what to d-do." she sobbed

"It's ok." said Kanata in a soothing voice as he rubbed her back. "I'll be here with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

_to be continued_

A/N: How was it? Tell me. And don't be afraid to criticize/give me tips/advice. Tell me how you really think. Rate&Review even if you hate it. Since winter break has started today, I will be updating probably faster than if there was school. I will probably post the new chapter sometime next week. I might add a special chapter for Christmas that will be obviously up before Christmas Day. Tell me if you want one or not. If you do, then the next chapter of the story will be out later just a heads up. Okay, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years! Revie please, it would make me a very happy person for Christmas. P.S. sorry if this chap is short.


	3. Here Come The Parents

**Dolce Fine**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa!Daa!Daa! but Mika Kawamura does.

_flashback_

_"I got invited to the Annual Heiomachi Music Festival!!!!"_

_"Ahh!!" _

_"Miyu!"_

_"How are you really feeling?"_

_"Awful."_

_"I'll be here with you, and I won't let anything happen to you."_

_end of flashback_

As soon as the words escaped my lips, I fell apart and cried into Kanata's shirt. He rubbed my back and told me that everything was going to be ok. But how could it be ok? I'm...blind. But still, I felt so safe and secure in his arms. It felt like what he said was true, nothing could come near me and hurt me. After crying my eyes out a little more, I suddenly realized what I was doing and snapped out of his hold, regrettably.

"Err, sorry about that." I said as I wiped the tears around my face with my sleeve.

"It's okay." he grumbled.

Silence filled the air as neither of us could speak. The sound that snapped us out of our trance was the clock, chiming to inform us that it was 6.

"I better go, it's getting late. You'll be fine right?" he said.

_"Eh? He's...leaving?" _I thought.

When no response came out of the blonde, Kanata added, "I have to go back or Ruu will throw a tantrum."

"Oh, right. Uh, yea. I'll be fine." I replied.

"Okay, I'll come visit tomorrow." he said as he started to leave.

"Yeah, bye." I unwilling said. I really wanted him to stay and hold me longer. But just as I thought he had left like that, he didn't. He gave me a big and quick hug before saying "Goodbye." and rushing out the door.

I was shocked, yet happy at this sudden contact. _"Why?" _I thought. _"You don't do that to me and then just leave. Idiot." _

Unknown to the blonde, Kanata was right outside her doorway, face flushed like a bright red tomato and his heart was racing so fast that he thought it might jump out of his body and run away. The doctor passed by, recognizing Kanata, he bowed. Kanata remembered who he was and bowed before speaking.

"Umm, you're Miyu Kouzuki's doctor right?" he said.

"Yes, and you are her friend I believe." the doctor replied.

"Yea. Err, I was wondering about her condition?" Kanata asked.

"Oh, well as I said, she just needs to rest up for a while. She should be fine." he stated.

"Well, how soon is a while?" he asked.

"Two weeks, three weeks at most." the doctor said.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for taking up you're time. Goodnight." Kanata said while politely bowing.

"It's no problem." he said as he started to walk away "Goodnight."

_"Two weeks?! But, what about her concert?" _thought Kanata, distress written all over his face. _"Did she hear any of that?" _

He quietly opened the door to find Miyu sleeping peacefully. _"Hmm." _He carefully closed the door and left.

~~~back at home~~~

"Master Kanata, how was Miyu?" Wanya asked.

"Oh, she's going to be fine. She just needs to stay in the hospital for a while." he replied.

"Daa." Ruu said grumpily.

"Oh, sorry Ruu. We can go visit her tomorrow so behave okay." Kanata said as he ruffled the alien baby's hair.

"That's right, Ruu-chama. Behave, Miyu would be upset if you weren't." Wanya added.

"Daa." Ruu replied slightly unwillingly.

~~~the next day~~~

Miyu fell into a deep slumber last night from all the "exciting" activity. She didn't get up until around the afternoon. She got changed and washed up with the help of the nurses.

"I'll be back soon with your lunch okay, ." the nurse said.

"Sure, thanks." Miyu politely said.

When the nurse left, Miyu heaved a big sigh. She didn't want to be angry at the nurses because they were just doing their jobs, but Miyu hated this. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't do anything by herself and needed the help of everyone.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a figure rushed into Miyu's arms. "Daa!"

"Ruu?" Miyu said shocked.

"Daa!" Ruu said happily.

"Aw, I missed you so much!" the blonde said while giving the little baby a giant hug. "Were you behaving last night."

"Daa." replied Ruu.

"Ruu-chama! P-please don't use your p-powers here." said a panting young man.

"Wanya?" Miyu said.

"Oh, Miss Miyu, how are you?" said Wanya.

"I'm fine, where's Kanata?" asked Miyu.

"He-" started Wanya "I'm right here." Kanata cooly replied.

"Oh." Miyu said slightly blushing.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked as he and Wanya came towards her bedside.

"I'm fine, I guess." she replied.

"Have you eaten lunch yet Miss Miyu." Wanya asked.

"Not yet, they're about to bring it." she stated.

"Oh, well, we brought some food over too. In case you don't like the hospital food." Wanya said while starting to unpack a bag.

"Wow, Wanya. I'm surprised you would know about that." Miyu said tilting her head.

"Actually, it was Master Kanata who informed me of this." he said looking at the brunette.

"Really?" she said trying to find him.

He went up to her and grabbed her arm before she fell. "Yea." he mumbled.

Miyu giggled slightly at this. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and eating Wanya's delicious snacks.

"I'm going to go." Kanata said.

"Huh?" Miyu said shocked.

"To the bathroom, baka." he replied sticking his tongue out.

"Oh." she said blushing.

After he left, Wanya said "Master Kanata has been acting kind of strange since yesterday."

"Really?" Miyu said.

"Yes. He was making some odd call last night." Wanya replied.

_flashback_

_Wanya came out of the bathroom and headed towards the kitchen to grab a drink before heading off to bed. He stopped when he heard Kanata whispering into the phone. Not wanting to interrupt, he stayed outside until Kanata finished. He couldn't hear all the words Kanata said because he was whispering. _

_"............ Kanata Saionji, Miyu ........ Yes this is about the........festival......... accident.....she can...play..But-...I see. I'm sorry for bothering you..... Yes, okay. Good night."_

_Kanata heaved a sigh and closed the lights and started to head for his room. Wanya quickly went to hide. After Kanata left, Wanya went to the kitchen, grabbed a drink and headed for his room. "I wonder what that was about." he thought._

_end of flashback_

Before Miyu could say something, Kanata came back.

"We better go back, it's getting dark." he said.

"Okay." Wanya said "Let's go Ruu-chama."

"Daa!" Ruu said still holding on to his earth mother.

"Ruu. Be a good boy and go back with Kanata and Wanya." she said.

"Daa." Ruu said sadly.

"I'll be fine Ruu. Go home." she said softly.

"Daa." Ruu unwillingly replied as he let go.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay." Kanata said.

"Sure. Good night. Take care." she said.

"Night." he replied.

"Good night Miss Miyu." Wanya said.

"Daa" said Ruu.

~~~ the next morning~~

Miyu got up early without realizing it. The bed and environment was uncomfortable. It was a wonder how she got any sleep the other night. She reached for her little table stand to get up. She felt her way across the room to her window and opened the blinds letting the warm sun bathe the room in a luminous yellow light. She went back to her bedside and realized that there was a vase of flowers on her table. She bent down to pick them up and lift them to her face so she could smell them. A sudden voice outside made Miyu's ears perk up.

"Did you hear about that girl who got admitted here recently?"

"Oh, the one that got temporarily blinded?"

"Yeah, did you hear that she was suppose to play at that Music Festival or something?"

"Oh yeah, the poor thing. I heard that she's going to be hospitalized for at least two weeks."

"But you'd think a good musician would take care of themselves."

The voices began to grow softer as the nurses walked further down the hallway.

Miyu was speechless and she began to lose her mind and her grip on the vase. She dropped the vase and it shattered on the floor, leaving a puddle of water, glass and flowers. She couldn't stand and fell to the floor on her knees.

Outside, our brunette was coming to visit Miyu when he heard the crash come from inside the room. Worried about his blonde, he rushed in. "Miyu!"

He breathed a slight sigh of relief to see her still in one piece. He observed the scene and immediately went to her side, bent down and started to pick up the pieces of glass. "What happended Miyu?" he asked thinking that it was just her usual clumsiness. But when he didn't get a reply, he started to worry. "Miyu?"

The girl took a deep breath and spoke. "Kanata? Is it true?"

"What? Is what true?" he asked.

"That I can't play in the festival!" she shouted.

Kanata flinched. _"How did she?" _he thought.

"Tell me." she said as tears started to flow out. "Tell me, that i-it's not true."

Silence.

"I wish I could." he finally said.

It was Miyu's turn to flinch. "Y-you mean you knew?! And you didn't tell me?" she said sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry."

Everyone stayed still for a moment as if time stopped. Finally Miyu tried to stand up. Immediately, Kanata tried to help her up, but she slapped his hands away. "Go." she said slightly stuttering as she turned her back to him.

Kanata wanted to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. He couldn't see her expression, but he could tell from her vibe that there was probably nothing he could say at the moment. So he left.

As soon as Miyu heard the door click shut and Kanata walk away, she started to cry uncontrollably. _"Why?! Why is this happening to me? It's so unfair." _

~~~back at the temple~~~

"That was fast, Master Kanata. How was she?" Wanya asked.

"Oh, she was... fine I guess." Kanata replied.

"I see. So can we all visit her tomorrow? Ruu has been grumpy all day because he couldn't go." Wanya said.

"Oh, uh, sure." Kanata said.

"Are you okay, Master Kanata?" asked a concerned Wanya.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kanata said while walking away.

_"What in the world is going on with Master Kanata?" _thought Wanya.

A deep sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he closed his door. _"I should have told her. I'm such an idiot. I made her cry again. What am I going to do?" _he thought.

He was racking his brain for a solution and when it seemed like he was going to give up, an idea struck him. "I got it!"

He quickly and quietly wen to the kitchen to make another call. After his call, he was satisfied and content. _"I hope this makes her happy."_

~~~ at the hospital the next day ~~~

Miyu woke groggily, tired and sleepy. She cried herself to sleep last night, but woke up in the middle of night and was unable to fall back to sleep again.

"Mama!" a voice said.

"Ruu." she said smiling slightly.

"How are you feeling, Miss Miyu?" Wanya asked.

"Fine." she lied.

"Really?" said Kanata.

Miyu gasped and her heart started to race. She didn't know what to say or do. She felt terrible for getting angry at him yesterday. He was part of the reason why she coldn't go back to sleep.

"Hey." she simply replied.

"Hi." he said slightly disappointed. _"Is she still mad at me?"_

Wanya could feel the tension in the room and for once he decided to do something.

"I'm going to take Ruu-chama to the washroom. Master Kanata, take care of Miss Miyu." Wanya said while pulling the little alien baby out of his earth mother's arms.

This time, Ruu actually went quietly along because he too could feel the tension in the room and he wanted his parents to make up. Silence filled the air as the two aliens left.

"I'm s-" they both started at the same time

"No, you go." again simultaneously.

Awkward.

"I'm sorry." Kanata said.

"Huh?" Miyu replied.

"I did't mean to keep it a secret from you. I just didn't want to make you cry again." he said.

"I'm sorry too." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting mad at you. I wasn't realy. I was just frusrated at the whole thing and I took it out on you. Sorry." she said.

"So, I guess we're both the idiots at fault." he said.

"Hey, speak for yourself." she said.

Kanata began laughing and was soon joined by Miyu.

"Hey." Miyu said "Will you help me up? I want to go outside. I've been stuck in here for two days."

"Sure." he said smiling.

Miyu put her arms on Kanata's shoulders. But to her surprise, he lifted her up bridal style causing her to wrap her arms around his neck so she would'nt fall.

"W-what are you doing idiot?!" she exclaimed.

"Helping you, of course." he said as calmly as ever.

"I can walk by myself!" she said.

"Oh, so you want me to drop you, okay." he teased.

"No!" she said "Idiot."

"You know, you shouldn't call the person who's holding you up in the air an idiot." he stated.

"You-you better not! Kanata!" she squealed.

Kanata started laughing and "accidently" losing his grip on her causing her to shriek even more.

"Miyu!" said two voices as the door swung open. This stopped the two teens from joking around.

"Mom?" Miyu said.

So what we are left with is a confused Miyu, a shocked pair of parents and Kanata with one thing repeating in his mind _"Crap! I'm screwed."_

_to be continued_

**A/N: **How was it? It took me a while to write this because even though it's break I still have things to do. But I finally finished. Rate&Review please!!! It would make a nice X-mas present for me. Have a Happy Holiday&Break and a Merry Christmas!! Joy to the fanfic readers and writers for this chance to update faster! I'll post the next chapter before the break is over! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!!


	4. An Irrelevant Chapter

**Dolce Fine**

**Disclaimer: **The story and characters belong to Mika Kawamura. And Akito is from Kodocha by Miho Obana. I do own this fanfic though.

_"Crap! I'm screwed!" Kanata repeatedly thought._

The two teens faces were flushed from embarrassment.

"Oh my." said a voice "Did we interrupt something?"

"No. Not at all." Kanata said quickly and accidentally dropping Miyu on the bed.

"Ouch! Kanata!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Oops. Sorry." said a flustered Kanata who was trying to figure out what he could do so he wouldn't get killed as he helped Miyu.

There was an awkward pause in the room before Miyu decided to ask again "Is that you Mom?"

"Yes, dear." said her mom said while approaching Miyu.

"And your Dad." the said person added.

"Of course not." Miyu said smiling.

"So how are you feeling, Miyu?" her mom asked.

"I'm fine Mom. What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see you dear. We were so worried when Kanata called and told us the news. We got on a plane as soon as possible." Miki stated.

"Are you sure that it's ok now? What about work?" said a worried Miyu.

"You're more important." her dad said.

"Uhm.. I'm going to go. I'll give you guys some privacy." Kanata said.

"I'll escort you." her dad said.

"Err...It-" he stopped when he saw the clearly irritated look on Yu's face. "Okay." he muttered.

"Don't lose your temper honey." Miki said.

"Yea, don't kill him." said a slightly joking and worried Miyu.

"Don't worry." he replied. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye Auntie. See ya Miyu." Kanata said as he bowed respectively.

"See ya." Miyu said.

When the door closed, Yu said "Let's take a walk in the garden."

_"Oh no! He's going to kill me! I'm going to die!!" _Kanata thought.

Meanwhile, back in Miyu's room when her mom stopped questioning how she was she asked "So, how are things going with you and Kanata?"

Miyu's face flushed and she started stammering. "T-things? W-what t-things?"

Miki laughed at her daughter's reaction. She was still so immature when it came to love. "Never mind."

~~~garden~~~

There was a dangerous silence between the two guys as they headed towards the garden. It lasted even when they got there. Yu stayed silent as he gently lifted each flower.

_"What am I going to do?" _Kanata kept thinking.

"Are you okay Kanata?" Yu said seeing as the teen's face was pale white.

"Nothing." Kanata quickly replied.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Yu said "I just want to talk to you."

Kanata breathed a sigh of relief, but still had his guards up just in case.

"Normally, I would probably have killed you at that moment, but you are taking my daughter into your house and care. So I have to thank you alot for that." Yu said.

"It's no problem." Kanata replied.

"You guys aren't children anymore. You're teenagers and at that age. But Miki did mention something about you two being unaware of it yet."

"Excuse me?" Kanata said confused.

Yu chuckled "I see." he whispered to himself.

~~~Miyu's room~~~

Miyu and her mom were talking about their lives while they've been seperated. Of course, Miyu did not tell her about the two aliens. And coincidentally, in came the two said aliens.

"Ah! I didn't mean to interrupt. I'm sorry." Wanya said while bowing.

"Oh. No, it's no problem." Miki replied.

"We'll just be leaving then." Wanya said.

"It's okay. Come in." Miki said.

"Are you sure?" Wanya asked.

"Of course." Miki replied.

"Alright. Sorry to bother." said Wanya.

"So, are you here to visit Miyu?" asked Miki.

"Yes." Wanya said.

"And who are you may I ask?" Miki asked.

"Um, Wanya." replied the alien.

_"Ack! Wanya! Don't use your real name!" _thought Miyu.

"I see. And is this your child?" Miki said while lifting the giggling baby up in the air.

"Yes, this is Ruu."

"So, how do you know Miyu?"

"Uhh." Wanya was stumped for an answer, but luckily Kanata cut in."He's our neighbor. His wife comes over to help us with the chores sometimes."

_"Nice save, Kanata." _Miyu thought.

"Oh. Kanata I thought you were leaving." Miki asked.

"I was, but I forgot that I was going home with..." Kanata stopped because he didn't know what names Wanya used.

"With Wanya and Ruu right?" Miyu said sensing Kanata's hesitation.

"Right." Kanata said hoping that the parents would believe him. "Well, we better get going. It's getting late."

"Oh, of course." Miki said while giving the baby back to Wanya.

After everyone said their goodbyes, the three left. (A/N: It took too long to have everyone say goodbye.)

"Where are you guys staying?" Miyu asked.

"We're staying here tonight and either going to stay at the Saionji's or a hotel later." Miki replied.

"Okay."

~~~the next morning~~~

While Miyu's parents were doing who knows what, Miyu went to rehab. The doctor made her do several exercises and explained that this was so she wouldn't stiffen her muscles.

"Ah! Akito!" Miyu's doctor called "I want you to meet someone. This is Miyu Kouzuki. Miyu, this is Akito Hayama, he also is unable to see like you."

"Hi." Miyu said as she tried to reach for the boy's hand.

"Hello." Akito said grasping onto Miyu's hand. He has been blind longer so he can feel other's presence.

"Since you two are done for the day, why don't you go talk in the garden." the doctor said.

"Sure." Miyu replied.

~~~in the garden~~~

"Er, Hayama-kun, so how old are you?"

"Just call me Akito and I'm 15."

"Alright, Akito-kun." she said tentatively "Oh, you're a year older than I am."

"I guess, so Miyu-chan how did you get here?"

"Oh, It was just an accident in the lab."

"I see."

"What about you, Akito-kun?"

Silence

"Er, sorry." Miyu said.

"No, it's okay. I just don't really like talking about it." Akito said "Do you want to know something?"

For the next few days, Miyu talked to Akito whenever she got the chance. Kanata hadn't come visit her so she was slightly depressed, but Akito always cheered her up.

"So, Miyu how have you been?" Miki asked her daughter.

"Fine." Miyu replied.

"You've been spending alot of time with that boy. What's his name?"

"W-what boy?" Yu asked getting angry.

"It's Akito, mom." Miyu said ignoring her father.

"Yes, so what about K-" she was stopped when a couple of men dressed in black suits and black sunglasses came in.

"Mrs. Kouzuki, you need to go back. You can't just run off like that." one of the men said.

"Oh. Heh Heh. You found me."

"Mom?"

"Don't worry dear. These are just some people from NASA. I have to go back. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Miyu said sadly.

"I'll be back when you're scheduled to have your bandages taken off. Bye, take care." Miki said as she was escorted out before Miyu could reply.

"Bye." Yu quickly said before going after his wife.

Miyu sighed, she was alone now. _"Maybe I'll go visit Akito-kun." _she thought _"He should be in his room right now."_

"Hey."

Miyu looked at the direction of the voice. "Kanata?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

Miyu blushed slightly and said "Well, my other senses have gotten higher since I can't see."

"I see. So what do I sound like?"

"It wasn't your voice." Miyu said blushing even more.

"Then what was it?" Kanata said obviously teasing her.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Probably."

"Kanata!"

"Fine. Fine." he said while approaching Miyu's bedside.

"It was your...scent."

"Really? So what do I smell like then?"

"I can't really tell."

Kanata hugged Miyu and told her "Well, I'm closer now, so tell me what I smell like?"

Miyu blushed, but did as she was told.

"It's hard to explain."

"What? Just tell me."

"Okay. You smell like...Kanata." she said teasingly.

"Geez." Kanata said. "So, where are your parents?"

"Oh, they just left. They had to go back to America."

"So, how are you feeling?"

Miyu gulped at this question and the tears that she had been holding back started to flow out. "I'm scared Kanata." she said softly.

"About what?" Kanata said.

"What if I still can't see after my bandages are taken off?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Well, I met this guy, Akito-kun. And he told me....

_flashback_

_"Do you want to know something Miyu-chan?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I hate this place."_

_"Huh?"_

_"They're liars! They told me that I would be okay in two weeks, but I've been here for three months and I'm still not okay. I hate this place and everyone in it!"_

_Miyu flinched back because of his sudden rage, but especially at the last part. Akito noticed this and quickly added "But not you. You're different. You're like me so you would understand right?"_

_"Right." she said cautiously. _

_But did she really understand. Maybe, but she was upset and his last pharse "You're like me." Did that mean that she wouldn't be able to see ever again either?_

_end of flashback_

"So, I'm scared. What if the same thing happens to me?"

Kanata didn't know what to say. He finally mumbled "I won't let it."

"Huh?"

"I won't let that happen to you. It won't happen! You'll be fine!" he said trying to reassure Miyu, and himself?

"Thank you Kanata." Miyu sad sniffling.

After Miyu finished crying Kanata said "I have to go. I won't be able to visit you alot. So, are you going to be okay?"

"Yea."

"Work hard okay because I will too." he said as he kissed Miyu lightly on the forehead.

"O-okay." Miyu said confused at what he meant and the kiss.

_to be continued_

A/N: How was it? Review please! The next chapter is going to be the last and will be up by next week, probably. I make no promises though. 2008 was a wonderful year, full of awesome events and new stories and authors, like me. 2008 has ended meaning that this year should be even better with better stories and more authors and better everything. "Thank you and Goodbye" to 2008 and "Welcome" 2009!  
HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!! (^-^)


	5. Dolce Fine: A Sweet End

**Dolce Fine**

**Disclaimer: **Daa!Daa!Daa! and it's characters belong to Mika Kawamura. Akito Hayama and Sana Kurata belong to Kodocha by Miho Obana. I own this fanfiction. And you the readers, get to review. *wink wink nudge nudge*

**A/N: **We're at the final chapter of Dolce Fine. I'd like to thank all my readers and especially those who favorited, alerted and reviewed. Thank you so much for your support! Heh, it came faster than I expected cuz my internet was broken so I wrote this WHOLE thing in one day. :] Now, read on!!

**Dolce Fine: The Finale**

_"Work hard, and I will too."_

Those were Kanata's last words before kissing Miyu on the forehead, leaving our poor blonde embarrassed and confused. Two weeks passed by in a flash. Miyu spent most of her time in rehab and with Akito whenever she wasn't with her friends and family. As Kanata had told her, he couldn't come visit as much. But when he did visit, it was short and awkward because of the kiss. Kanata was doing whatever he was planning for Miyu, going to school and occasionally visting. Her parents were back in America working, training and researching, or whatever it is that they do. Whenever they get a break, they think of Miyu and of course they're sure to call about everyday.

Finally it was the day for Miyu to get her bandages taken off. Unfortunately, it was in the morning so her friends couldn't come. They had "whined" about it to Miyu last night and had promised to come as soon as school ended.

The ones that were present included: Miyu's parents, Wanya and Ruu, Akito and Kanata. Yes, the good student and role model Kanata had skipped school. But if he didn't, he couldn't give Miyu, her surprise. Miyu's parents were speaking to the doctor and Wanya and Ruu were with Akito in the garden. Might I add forcefully on Kanata's behalf. Although, Akito seemed to have taken a liking to the alien baby so he was not that suspicious. Wanya was informed of Kanata's plans the night before. As much as Wanya wanted to stay and see Miyu's reaction, he knew he couldn't because he needed to keep Akito distracted.

"May the best of luck fall upon you Master Kanata." Wanya whispered while looking up at the blonde's room.

"Daa!"

"Hai, I''m coming Ruu-chama."

~~~Miyu's room~~~

So, Miyu was left alone with Kanata and an awkward silence. It was a deafening silence that lasted for a few moments before Miyu decided to speak.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be missing school?" Miyu asked even though in truth, she wanted Kanata there.

"For the hundreth time, it's alright." he said "Besides, Ruu and Wanya wanted to come and I can't leave those two alone with your parents."

"I guess that's true. But still-"

"Anyways," Kanata said cutting Miyu off. "there's something I can only do now while we're alone."

Miyu's heart raced at the last part and she wondered if it was what she thought it was. _"No way. Kanata would never do that. But, maybe. URGHH!" _

She shook away her thoughts and decided to ask "What is it?"

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

He was gone before Miyu could say another word. Miyu sighed and thought _"What is he planning?" _A few minutes passed before Kanata came back in.

"So, what's my surprise?" Miyu said anxiously.

"Hold on. Just lean back and listen."

Miyu was confused, but did what the brunette said. She heard Kanata take a deep breath and then.....

She heard a tiny squeaking noise.

Her eyes grew wide, although nobody could tell. Then came another squeaky sound. And another, and another. One after another, roughly flowing into...a song. It was squeaky and slightly out of tune, but Miyu was transfixed. To a normal person who didn't know Kanata or anything about music, they would say "That's terrible! Stop! You're hurting my ears! Ahh! They're bleeding!!!!!" But to Miyu, it was beautiful. She could feel the hard work he put in, the hard work he was putting in and his nervousness. She was in shock and she couldn't believe what Kanata had done for her.

When the song was over, Miyu couldn't say or do anything, but sit there in awe.

"That bad huh?" Kanata finally asked while putting the violin down.

"Ah! Of course not. That was really incredible." Miyu replied.

"Really? I thought that maybe you would hate it since you're so good and I'm so amateur. I thought that maybe you would get mad or annoyed at me because you would think I was mocking you or something. So I'm like really glad that yo-" Kanata flusteredly babbled.

"It was good, seriously." Miyu said before the boy fainted from lack of oxygen.

The boy took a deep breath and said smiling "I'm glad."

"Besides, I could never hate something like that. I mean, I just can't believe it. How-? Why-?"

"Are you going to finish any of those sentences?" Kanata said teasingly, approaching Miyu's bedside.

Miyu decided to ignore his remark and say " Why? Why did you do this?"

"Because-" he said taking a deep breath "You were upset about not being able to play and I wanted to cheer you up."

Miyu was touched and again, speechless. "H-how did you do this though?"

"Simple. I came up with the idea, made some calls and bam. Easy as that, I got a cheap instructor and took a couple of lessons and rented a violin." he said still blushing.

"All in two weeks? I can't believe it!"

"Do you hate me for doing this?" he said sitting down on the bed.

"Never! I could never hate you because I-" she said getting closer to the blushing Kanata.

"Because you?"

"I lo-" she began, but got cut off by her parents. "Miyuuu."

The two blushing teens immediately pulled away from each other.

"The doctor is ready to see you." Miki stated.

Luckily for Kanata, neither parents saw their closeness just a while ago. But a certain alien or two did. (:])

"O-okay." Miyu replied.

The doctor came in and informed Miyu of the procedures. "I am going to remove your bandages, and when they are off, I want you to open your eyes slowly and tell me whether you can see or not."

"Okay." Miyu said a bit shakily. She could feel the doctor swiftly taking off her bandages.

"Alright, now slowly open your eyes." the doctor said.

Miyu tentatively opened her eyes just a slit before snapping them shut again.

"Okay. Just take a deep breath and try again." the doctor said.

Miyu took a deep breath and let her mind wander. She remembered how Kanata was playing. Tear of happiness spilled out while she laughed a bit. The ones in the room were concerned and a bit scared.

_"I want to see Kanata." _was what Miyu was thinking when she slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

She could see the concerned faces of her friends and family. Wait, she could see!

"-yu. Miyu!" Miki exclaimed.

"Yes?" Miyu said facing her mother.

"Can you see?" asked Miyu's concerned mother.

"Yes." Miyu said smiling widely.

Sighs of relief and tears of joy entered the room. As did the hugging that nearly killed Miyu.

"Congratulations, Miyu-chan." Akito said.

Miyu turned around to face the boy. She could clearly see him now. He had golden-brownish hair. She couldn't see his eyes because they were covered in bandages.

"Thanks, Akito-kun." Miyu said.

Everyone, including Miyu, could sense that Akito wanted to say something.

"Miyu, we're going to pack your bags, why don't you and Akito go to the garden or something." Miki said.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Yu and muttered Kanata.

"Sure." Miyu said as she started pushing Akito's wheelchair.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Kouzuki." Akito said bowing.

As soon as the door closed shut "Why did you do that?" Yu exclaimed to his wife.

"What? Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Miiiyu." Yu said crying anime tears.

"Daaaaa."

"Excuse us, Ruu and I are going to go to the bathroom." Wanya said.

"I'm going to go too. Excuse me." Kanata said.

~~~with Miyu~~~

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Miyu said.

"Yea, I'm gunna miss you." Akito said.

"Don't worry. I'll try to come and visit." Miyu replied.

"Ehhh. But you'll probably forget about me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Hmm."

There was an un-awkward silence for a while until.....

Akito leaned towards an unsuspecting Miyu and tried to kiss her, but.

"AKITO!!!!" WHAT THE H* ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL!?" someone exclaimed.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go." Akito said while starting to wheel away "Bye, Miyu. And sorry about that."

"Geez, Akito. Hmmf, he ran away huh." said the girl.

She had a deeper shade of golden brown hair like Akito, they were shoulder length and her eyes were brown too like her hair except a little lighter. She turned her attention towards Miyu "Are you okay? Did Akito do anything perverted to you?"

"Err. I'm okay." Miyu replied.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy. I leave for a couple of days and this happens. By the way, I'm Sana Kurata." said Sana.

"Miyu Kouzuki, did you say days?" Miyu asked.

"Yea, I had to leave for a couple of days for work and then I find out he got hospitalized again." Sana explained.

"Oh. But he told me that he's been hospitalized here for a couple of years." Miyu said.

"Well, technically he has been. But not for this reason. Er, what is it this time?" Sana asked.

"Oh, he's blind." Miyu stated.

"Ah, I see. Well, I gotta go, it was nice meeting you Miyu-chan. Sorry for whatever trouble Akito has caused you." Sana said before sprinting off after Akito.

Miyu took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. _"I can't believe him. Oh well, he seemed lonely so I guess..."_

"Miyu!" said the voice snapping her back to her thoughts.

"Oh, Kanata!" Miyu said.

"It's time to go." Kanata said.

"Alright." Miyu said getting up and linking her arm with Kanata while blushing.

~~~Akito and Sana~~~

"Akito. Geez, why did you have to go and do that?" Sana asked although she already knew the answer.

"Because I was lonely." he simply stated.

"Tch. You were leading the poor girl on." Sana said.

"No, but she has a boyfriend, so it's ok." he said pointing to Miyu and Kanata.

"Fine, by the way, how can you see anyways?" Sana asked.

"Cheetah instincts."

"Pfft. Y-"

He pulled her into a kiss before she started ranting. She was shocked, but replied to his kiss.

(A/N: Sorry if you don't like this part/interruption. But I felt like adding it.)

Back in Saionji temple

Miyu had gone home with Kanata, her parents, Wanya and Ruu. Their friends were at the house when they got home and they had a party for Miyu.

It was night and their friends had gone home, Wanya and Ruu were asleep and Miyu's parents were back on a flight to America. Miyu was sitting on the porch gazing at the moon.

"Shower's free." Kanata said.

"Kay." Miyu replied not lifting her gaze away.

Kanata sat down next to her while rubbing his hair with a towel.

"I'm glad Kanata. That I can see again. It's so dark and lonely when you can't see anything."

Kanata just smiled and said "I'm glad too."

The two sat in silence for a bit before Kanata suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, what were you saying before you got interrupted?"

"Ehh." Miyu said confused. Then, she caught on and blushed. "Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

_"Well, this experience definitely showed me how life can end quickly for a person. So it's now or never. I may never get the chance again."_

"Alright." Miyu said taking a deep breath. "Here it is."

She turned to face the brunette who finished drying his hair, mostly. His chocolate-brown hair shimmered in the dark and there was a slight gleam in his eyes.

"I wanted to say that I..." she began "I love you."

Silence

Kanata pulled Miyu into a hug and whispered into her hair "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course! If I didn't would I have learned how to play the violin for you."

Miyu looked up at Kanata and smiled before the two closed the space between them. They pulled away for air and were going to kiss again when...

"Ah. Sorry to bother you too." said a blushing Wanya "Let's go Ruu-chama."

"Daa!" Ruu said obviously happy at his parent's closeness.

The two teens smiled and shared one last kiss under the luminous glow of the moonlight.

**Fine**

**A/N: **How was it? So, I'm finally finished!! Yay! As I said, I want to thank all my readers and supporters. You guys rock. I have already started planning my next storie**s** for Daa!Daa!Daa! but I'm not sure which or when I'm going to post them so sorry, but no preview. You'll just have to wait. Thank you for reading, see you next time!! Review please~~ With Lots of Love, aznurbangrl :]


End file.
